


Sunburn, and More

by requim



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: 小男孩日常





	1. Chapter 1

kariv刚刚在韩国城的一家猪排店落座的时候，Brady发snapchat让他带点喝的回来。“冰箱里东西快没了，”Brady说，附带着一张惨兮兮的空冰箱的图。只有一瓶见了底的苹果汁，还有塞在冰箱深处的几瓶啤酒。kariv回了一个问号，问他要什么，Brady没回。

五分钟之后Brady还是没回，倒是消息显示已读。kariv这次发了两个问号，又拍了张刚上来的小吃碟，配字是我没空理你了，你快点说要什么。

他对面的朋友问，“你女朋友吗？” 

“没，男朋友，比女朋友烦多了。” 

说完kariv才意识到不对劲。对面的朋友瞪着他，他慌忙摆摆手，解释说自己平常玩笑开惯了，都是美国人的错。“你知道的，他们说话就这样，也没什么注意不注意的。” 

他朋友从韩国飞过来，去维加斯玩，顺路绕到洛杉矶看看他。kariv还和他商量着吃些当地菜，但被点名要求去韩国城。“我吃够美国人这些东西啦，”他朋友宣布，“你不知道我现在有多——多想吃血肠。”

好，kariv说，那就去韩国城。

吃饭的时候Scott老在群里发东西，手机刚暗下去又因为新消息提示震动着亮起来。kariv把手机翻下去，再夹了一口炸酱面。

快吃完的时候Brady还是没回他，这次干脆连已读提示也没有了。他犹豫了一下，还是拨了电话过去。电话倒是接通的很快，只是那头吵得过分，有Scott的大喊大叫，混着水被击打的声音。“韩国城外卖，”他说，Brady不知道听清没有，回了一句什么，但被水声淹没。“你到底要不要？”kariv又问了一句。那边安静了几秒，然后是Indy的声音，扯着嗓子大吼，声音像是从好几米外喊出来的：“他说他要！！一份炸酱面！！再给我带一份！我要海鲜饼！！” 

饭后天完全还没暗，七点刚刚过去，依旧亮的像是大白天。外头热的不行，汗很快汇聚于他的脖子，而后是整个背部。他陪着朋友去买些手信，“真没什么好逛的，”Kariv说，“你没假ID，又进不去酒吧，就更无聊。”

饶是如此，他在送走朋友，又逛了一圈韩国超市出来的时候也快到九点了。Brady回了他消息，七点多回的，也没说到底要喝什么，只一句“我在你床上睡个觉。” kariv这回发了一连串的问号过去，但显然他的加拿大朋友已经睡着了。队伍的群里也静下来，他排队结账的时候划着看了看，大多是些抓拍的奇怪照片，比如正脸砸进水里的Russell，以及叼着根烟——或者是叶子，鉴于拍的太过模糊——的Scott。kariv在背景里瞄到了几个Brady，露着上半身，只穿着泳裤，趴在泳池边的长椅上不知睡觉还是别的什么。都没有正脸，最多是斜侧的脸，一只眼睛和小半簇金色卷毛。

回到基地的时候已经过了十点，他刷卡进了门，一股泳池的味道。Indy跌跌撞撞的从楼梯上走下来，嘴里还叼着块炸鸡膝盖上红了很大一块。

“我给你放冰箱了，你的炸酱面。”他对Indy说，Indy给他比了个感谢的手势，呜呜咽咽的调整嘴里炸鸡的位置。

“告诉我你们还有炸鸡剩下来？”kariv问。

Indy指了指楼上，含混不清的又说了句什么，终于从楼梯上磨蹭了下来，一瘸一拐的蹦进隔壁房间。

kariv把餐桌椅上的靠枕扔过去。 

是Scott在吃炸鸡，kariv过去蹭了一块，已经有点凉了，但炸鸡依旧是炸鸡。他叼了一块，转身欲走的时候被喊住。“给Brady带一块去，他消失半天了，你知道他在哪吗？”

“我才是那个出去了一整天的人？”

“我以为他跟你说了。”

“他说是在我那睡个觉。” kariv说，随机意识到这话听起来有多奇怪。只是睡个觉，kariv想。

“啊，爱情的鸟儿。”

kariv耸耸肩。

“明早我吃你一口炸酱面。”Scott说，没再深究。

“给我剩一顿早餐的量就行。” 

他还是把Brady那块儿拿在了手上，两只手指夹着，另一手提着从超市买的一大袋零食去开他自己房间的门。空调开着，冷的要命，床边小灯开着，乱糟糟的一团被子。

“我刚跟别人说完你不是我男朋友。”kariv说，Brady像是睡着了，依旧赤着上身，没盖毯子也没穿衣服，一整块皮肤红通通的。

“嘿！”他踢了一脚Brady，膝盖蹭过Brady的背。加拿大人抖了一下。

kariv又踹了一下，Brady翻了个身。”操。”他说，嘟嘟囔囔着。

“起来。” 

Brady顿了一下，又或者他现在每个动作之间都有个巨大的停顿。“怎么——”他说，“操。” 他翻了个身，重新正面朝床的趴在被子上。

“你回来了，”Brady说，声音闷在被子里。“你别踢我了，我快疼死了。”

“那么。”

“我上次不是把耳机落在你这了吗！我从泳池上来想去拿，结果晒伤差点没把我疼死，就地躺躺。” Brady蠕动着调整自己的姿势，kariv走去把大灯给开了，Brady嘟囔着把脸埋进枕头里。

“就地躺躺？”

“操，亚洲人。”Brady说，斜过脸来看他。“你没晒伤过，是吧？”

“sun，burn？” kariv重复。他知道这两个词的意思，但不太确定Brady到底指什么。“翻译？” 

“你他妈不知道——操，我好嫉妒。”Brady把脸重新埋进枕头里，深吸了一口气。“sunburn，就，晒伤， 你知道吧？如果你被晒了太久，就会像是被——煮了？很疼。” 

“那也别就这么睡我床上？”kariv说。他开始脱衣服，预备要去洗澡。“我去洗个澡，”他说，“我给你带了杯奶茶回来。”

“我—疼—死—啦。”Brady说，提高了声音，“我—动—不—了。”

kariv没理他。

他的确没动，至少在kariv湿漉漉回来的时候Brady依旧是那个姿势的趴在他床上。“你到底干什么了？”他问，把毛巾扯掉，挂回架子上。

“睡着了，泳池边上。我以为我躺在树荫底下，然后太阳换了个方向晒。”kariv蹦上床，床震了震，Brady大声骂起人来。“操，kariv，我真的疼死了。” 

“结果你真的还没告诉我你到底为什么在我床上？” 他靠上床头，Brady往旁边蹭了蹭，给他腾出点地方。“您是打算今晚在我这儿住下了？” 

“我不想动。”Brady说，听起来有点过分的委屈。“刚起来的时候没很疼，到你这来拿完耳机疼的，靠，你一定要试试被晒晒。” 

“韩国人。” kariv说。“亚洲。” 

Brady给了他一肘子。

kariv戳了戳他背。Brady大叫了起来。

在kariv来得及说话之前有人敲了敲他们的门，“你们俩别搞那么大声！”Russell吼了一句，Brady骂了回去，kariv想着他真的应该开个直播。

“我应该开个直播。”他告诉Brady。

“操。”Brady晃了晃。“奶茶呢？”

kariv顿了一下。那杯东西里的冰不知道融的还剩多少。他跳下床，拿上床来。冰水滴在Brady身上，在kariv来得及道歉之前Brady已经撑起了身子。

“给我喝一口。”他说，凑到kariv面前，脸颊温暖的过分，眼睛因为睡觉和埋了太久的枕头红了一片。

kariv把那瓶东西递到他面前，Brady姿势尴尬的喝了一口，差点让奶茶从嘴角流出来。“你要是敢弄脏我的床。”kariv说。

“别太小看你男人。”Brady说，仰起头舔掉嘴唇上的奶茶。

“我没找那么蠢的男人。”

“well.” 

“如果，”kariv说，“我把奶茶放你身上？” 

“如果，你去拿一袋冰上来。”

“我懒得动。”

“操。”

“的确操。”

Brady动了动。kariv把那杯快见底的奶茶放在了他背上。

“我，”Brady说，复又闭嘴。他隔了几秒才说，“一会真的不能帮忙找点冰吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

Brady不确定他是被什么弄醒的：过久的睡眠时间，鉴于他昨天几乎睡了一个下午和晚上；太不遮光的窗帘，以至于太阳照的他被晒伤的皮肤火辣辣的疼；或者是kariv，早就醒了过来，只穿着运动裤坐在桌边，骂骂咧咧的用韩语打电话。

他没有很快睁开眼睛，因为说实在的，kariv房间哪怕拉着窗帘，亮堂的跟大开着灯无甚区别。他让意识流回他脑子里——这是kariv的房间，这是kariv常用的香薰混着他偶尔喷的古龙水的味道，这是他自己昨天被晒伤的背，这是kariv的声音，混着早晨的味道一起飘进他耳朵里。

“你好吵，”他说，把枕头混着毯子扔向kariv。他姿势不对，力气使不上来，那团柔软的东西掉在床边的地上，连kariv的背都没碰上。kariv带着耳机，多半是没听到他，头也没回。

“你吵死了，”Brady又说了一遍，一边试着把自己从毯子过紧的缠绕里解脱出来。它被踹到了地上，现在kariv的床上用品里除了依旧被Brady压在身下的枕头，其余尽数下了床，而其主人依旧毫无察觉。Brady看了眼手机，屏幕亮的他眼睛疼。刚刚过九点，早得很。

Brady跌跌撞撞下了床，肌肉动着，扯到背部的皮肤，晒伤的地方一路疼到他后颈。比昨天好点，他模模糊糊地想，也不算是他经历过最厉害的晒伤。

kariv依然浑然未觉，他背对着床，Brady只看得到他裸着的背和捏着八面体魔法转着玩的手。“嘿，”他说，用膝盖撞了撞kariv的背。

“操，”kariv说，手里握着的平板砸向桌面，保护套和玻璃桌面发出沉闷的碰撞声。kariv是用韩语骂的，那是为数不多的Brady熟练掌握的韩语单词之一。kariv很快用英语补完了这句脏话，“操你自己去，Giardi.” 

Brady站在他背后，睡意未退，语言系统还没有完全上线。“K—Kariv，”他说，清了清嗓子。kariv把他的平板捡起来，Brady探头去看，把下巴枕在kariv肩膀上，腹部贴着他的背。屏幕上是kariv在韩国读书时候的同学，一个短头发的姑娘，Brady见过几次他俩的照片。

kariv说了一串韩语，Brady勉强在其中认出了“agilities”这个词。他抬起眼睛冲屏幕里挥手，kariv抬起脸看了他一眼，把连着iPad的耳机线拔下来。那个姑娘脸上没什么表情，瞪着他看了片刻，然后用口音很重的英语说“早上好。”

“早上好，”Brady说，意识到自己看起来太衣冠不整。但kariv也够衣冠不整的，有人和你一样邋遢的时候，你的邋遢指数回成倍的下降。

“不用和Brady说英语，”kariv用韩语说，Brady的脑袋还在他肩膀上乱蹭，而他还在试图把iPad固定在桌面上，腾不出手去揍Brady。“操，他上次还用以为我听不懂的词骂我，得了吧他。” 

Brady听懂了他自己的名字，那个脏字和英语这三个词。然后姑娘说，语速快了些，听起来英语流利了些：“久仰大名了，agilities。”

“叫我Brady就好，”Brady说，终于站直了身子，但依旧和kariv皮肤贴着皮肤。

姑娘顿了一下。“好——好的。”她说。kariv飞快的用韩语说了些什么，Brady完全没听懂，但姑娘的视线还是没离开Brady。

哦——哦，Brady突然反应过来，转身去找T恤。“帮我和她道个歉，K，我不是故意要光着身子乱晃的。”

“傻逼，”kariv用韩语说，Brady倒是也能听懂这句，但他不太确定kariv到底是说给他听的，还是告诉那姑娘的。

kariv切回了韩语模式，但没把耳机线插回去。Brady能听到很细小的从视频通话那头传来的音乐声。

“操，”他说，意识到kariv房间里根本没有他的T恤。他昨天那件早被他扔到不知何处，随后他想起来，他从下午三点多下到泳池以来，就再也没穿过上衣。

“我偷你衣服穿了！”他喊，从洗干净的衣服堆里翻出一件英勇队队T。那堆衣物甚至还留着烘干机的暖意。上帝，他想，kariv到底几点起的床。 

kariv顿了一下，用喉音回了句ok。Brady套上衣服，温暖的布料烘的他背生生发疼。

他洗漱完回来kariv已经回到了床上，散落一地的毯子和枕头也被他捞回了身边。平板被韩国人架在肚子上，背靠着他的大腿。

Brady爬上床去找他手机，它原本好好躺在床单上，现在被毯子不知卷到何处。kariv尝试踢他，没有踢到。

“你起来，”他戳kariv，韩国人动了动，但没有移位置。

“我手机肯定被你压在下面，”他说。

“闭嘴，”kariv说，用韩语飞快的跟姑娘说了一句话，而后扭头打他，被Brady躲过去了。“你干嘛不带着。”

“谁他妈洗漱还带手机。”

“上次Insta的浴室自拍是谁发的？”

“那都多久之前了。”Brady说，手探过kariv的身子到处摸他的手机，直到蹭着了一块很硬的东西的一角。“我就说在你身子底下，你快起来。”

kariv不情不愿的转了个身，一手捏住iPad不让它掉下去。Brady探过身去拿，被kariv一口咬在肩膀上。

“你有猫饼吧，”Brady说，去敲kariv的脸，但只被咬的更深。kariv老是咬他，但倒不是说现在Brady知道该怎么躲了，他们俩还能做的下去朋友着实是个奇迹。

kariv好像在他们认识的一开始就喜欢动手动脚——不是揍他那种，最初的kariv和现在判若两人。他那时候英语差的多，刚把游戏里常用名词记下来，确保训练的时候语音没问题；但日常用语没学两句，更别说长点的句子和复杂点的意思。Brady还记得kariv当时的样子，试图把脑子里所有的词翻出来挨个试一次，辅以肢体语言。

头一次kariv揍他，如果没有记错的话，是某次他说kariv又在演被听到了。他那时和kariv的关系已经近了起来，偶尔用胳膊肘进行不大不小的威慑性攻击，或者餐桌下互相踹，但从没真的到揍的程度。

他当时和kariv和Scott三排，赢了一把输了两把，之后Scott说他要去游泳，kariv嘟囔着他也要溜，他就切了小号去打街机模式，一边在队伍语音里和朋友抱怨kariv。“我靠他老是在演，我就没见过这么能演的，”他换了黑百合，一头未中，又险些被点死，骂骂咧咧的找掩体，还不忘骂槽两句队友。“打得挺好，上次还赢了我次对狙，就是太他妈能演了，靠，他个傻逼。” 

他打完那把就下线找吃的，拉开冰箱门的时候听到kariv从桌边传来的阴测测的声音：“agilities”，kariv不常喊他agilities，倒是在刚学了dick这次意思的时候会喊他adickilities。

他扭头问kariv做什么，kariv说我他妈什么时候演了。Brady就笑起来，说来杯苹果汁吧，我们换了个新牌子买的哦。kariv翻个白眼走过来，从他手里一下抢走苹果汁，说好的拜拜，迅速溜进休息间。

Brady跟上去，休息间里空无一人，kariv背对着他，Brady就上前去抢。kariv敏捷的出乎他的意料，差点让Brady一头撞在地上。

然后他不是很确定发生了什么，因为下一刻Russell就出现在门口，而他回过神来，意识到kariv的腿卡在他的腿之间，一只胳膊横在他的胸前，一手还高举在空中；他自己的左脚踹在kariv的肚子上，另一只脚找不到平衡点，在地上乱蹬。

“你俩还在三年级吗？”Russell问，语调很不可置信。“哇哦。”他把WOW发的字正腔圆，大写字母简直在他头上闪烁。

Brady，让他老实说，实在没有很讨厌kariv的那些动手动脚。他以为自己是脾气差的那个，鉴于一开始总是他在抱怨，kariv又在送了；kariv洗碗机又忘开了；kariv怎么把Brady的平板带到泳池边上了，诸如此类，但动手的倒总是kariv：推搡肩膀，踹过来的一脚，或者干脆咬到Brady肩膀的牙齿，就像现在这样。

Brady翻了个身，借着kariv咬住他肩膀的力把kariv掀翻在床上，用肚子和膝盖压住他乱踹的腿。“操你，”kariv说，气喘吁吁，赶在Brady够到他手机之前抢先一步把手机握在手里。

“永书，”电话里的姑娘说，Brady才意识到kariv还没挂电话。他听得出来这是kariv的韩文名字，他试着念过，不是太成功，kariv拜拜手说随便你叫吧，他也就这么叫着对方的ID叫到现在。

“永书？”姑娘又说，声音大了点，kariv扭过头去看，Brady还压在他身上。

“我真不知道这是你男朋友还是你幼儿园玩伴，”姑娘说，kariv张开嘴，一下子没想好说什么。

“好啦我先挂了，你男朋友倒挺帅的，我之前看照片还不信。”她说，kariv慌忙补上：“靠，他真不是我男朋友。”

“是是是，就像你们俩没脱光了睡一块一样。”她摆手，掐断了电话。

“操，”kariv把Brady从身上踹开，把手机扔给Brady。“你猜猜Indy有没有把我的炸酱面吃完。” 

“这都快10点了，中午好像要点披萨外卖。”

“垃圾第一世界外卖，”kariv说，找了件T恤穿上，Brady这才意识到他一整个早上都光着上身。“我要我的炸酱面。”

Brady没理他，走去墙边关空调，开门下楼吃饭，kariv很快跟了上来。

“我到底要解释多少次你不是我男朋友？我这两天说一万次了快要。”

“huh？”

“谁不是谁男朋友了？”Scott问，头发湿漉漉的，看起来刚游泳回来。


End file.
